Joss' Tour
by iheartShules
Summary: A companion piece to Never Close Our Eyes. It's her turn to take John on a sexy little tour. Rated high M. AU still since Joss is clearly alive. You could read this as a standalone if you haven't read NCOE :D


_**Hi guys I'm back, let the groaning of 'Oh god anyone but her' commence! I haven't forgotten any of my beloved fellow Careesers its just been HECTIC for me! For anyone that I PM back and forth with I heart you guys for understanding, and I adore talking to each and everyone you guys! I could just squeeze you guys in a totally not creepy way!  
**_

_**Uh about the story it definitely needs a **************WARNING******************** smut alert! So if that's not your thing please turn back now because it starts off with a bang(ha, I crack myself up...get it, a bang...).**_ _**Thanks Elaine for reading this, being a friend to me, and allowing me to bounce several ideas off of you XOXOXOXOXOXOX.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, the characters, or anything, seriously you guys probably hate what I'd do with the show.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

* * *

"Mmmmm," she sighed as she slowly awakened to John pushing some of her hair out of his way to nuzzle her neck with his nose before he pressed gentle kisses along the column of her neck. His hands resumed pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers which had initially woke her up. "What a way to wake up," she murmured as she felt her ass fitting snuggly against his front. She felt his cock twitch against her ass, he was rock hard. His tongue swirled across her rapidly racing pulse. "John," she moaned as she laid a hand on his one hand that was driving her insane on her breast while the other wrapped around them to twist her fingers in his hair at his nape.

"Hmmm…." He sighed as he sucked hard at the point where her neck met her shoulder. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped in delight. She loved when he sucked there. It had been nearly a week since their first night together, they hadn't seen each other much since, other than talking on the phone while he worked a new number and she helped Finch with obtaining the information they needed. Last night, after he finally finished the case with Shaw, he had picked her up from the precinct, took her back to his place, and they reacquainted themselves with one another. She missed him so much, only speaking on the phone every night didn't cut it.

"I have to go to meet up with Fusco." She eyed his dreaded alarm clock seeing it was past seven thirty in the morning. She needed to meet up with Fusco about one of their cases, then head home, and get her place ready for their date tonight at her place. He seemed pretty sure his schedule would remain clear, her kid had graciously agreed to stay at his dad's place for another night, and she was more than a little excited to get John at her place this time. She had a promised 'tour' that she wanted to happen tonight.

"Be late," he whispered in her ear as his right hand slid down her stomach, between her legs, past her private hair, and touched her. She moaned as he brushed her clitoris, before sliding a finger into her. "Wet." He mumbled seductively, she groaned as she turned her head to the side so she could capture his lips with hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she rubbed her ass against his erection. Their groans mixed together as his finger inside her sped up with her constant grinding into his cock. She broke the kiss to fling her head back as he slid another finger inside her. His fingers scissored tickling her, her legs spread giving him unadulterated access to her wet core, he removed his hands from touching her and she missed them immensely.

She heard the sound of plastic tearing as she leaned her head back awkwardly to watch him rolling a condom on and she captured his lips with hers. Well Fusco was late on her how many times? She wasn't giving this up for anything. She tried to roll over to not be in such an awkward position, but he broke the kiss sliding forward, lifting her left leg up while she remained on her side. He laid her left leg on his shoulder while he sat on his knees before her; lifting her up like a puppet, he was so damned strong. She felt his tip teasing her entrance, she never had a man about to enter her at this side angle, and she was sure it was going to be heaven.

"He'll understand." She moaned just before he slammed inside her, taking her to heights unknown to her before.

* * *

The loud knock at her door got Joss to lift her head. She had her stereo blasting while she readied her place for tonight's date with John. She had gone all out for this date, buying flowers to put in a vase for her table, bought two cases, not boxes, full of tall and short candles, all needing to be lit by hand. She had called in the cavalry and while she waited for them to arrive, she had gone to making her bed. She had chosen her red quilt, with satin sheets, and considerably less pillows. Okay, the bed was ready, her legs were shaved, takeout was on order; all she needed to do was take a shower, change, and light those damned candles.

She made her way to the door, throwing it open, before smiling. Shaw and Finch stood there on her small front stoop.

"Hey guys, come on in." She stepped back allowing them to enter. She noticed they brought Bear with them. "John doesn't know, right?"

"No, Detective Fusco has Mr. Reese tied up with something."

"Good, I want to surprise him with an extremely romantic dinner, which I can't do if he realizes I needed your help lighting all the candles." She explained while watching her friends taking in the cases full of candles in her adjacent living room while she swung the door shut.

"Rose petals?" Shaw cocked a brow.

"What, too-over the top? John's going to hate it, isn't he?"

"No, he's sappy, so this will be right up his alley," Shaw responded with her usual flat affect. Joss rolled her eyes at the woman. Those two had a quirky competition between them they each had to one up the other. "This place looks like a candle shop."

"Shut up, Shaw." The woman's irritating and knowing smirk was almost worse than her words, so she looked at Finch, noting the adoring smile, like he had a little secret.

"I think it's perfect that you and Mr. Reese are in love." She smiled at Finch. Did she detect a hint of a matchmaker inside him? "Mr. Reese, will be pleasantly surprised by the extent you went for him." She took their coats, placing them on the coat rack before reentering the living room, seeing they already opened the cases. "Are they scented, Jocelyn?"

"No, I didn't want to stink up the place with scented candles. The rose petals will do their job," She assured them as they went to work immediately lighting the candles. Finch worked at placing them in the living room and her dining room, while Shaw and she decorated her bedroom with them. "Thanks for helping, Shaw."

"I did it for the alcohol you promised to buy me." Joss smiled, allowing the woman to keep believing that. Shaw liked them; she just wasn't willing to admit it. "So is this really necessary though? Reese will put out without the romantic gesture and put out well, I'm sure!" Oh she knew that, this morning had been downright amazing. But it wasn't about getting John in bed, well not totally anyways, it was about romancing him just like he had romanced her on their first and second dates. It was about connecting with him on a deeper level than they already were. He loved her, she loved him, but she wanted to show it, not just express it. He was so giving, he enjoyed pleasuring her, but she wanted to give this time. She wanted him to enjoy being pleasured, being romanced, so tonight was all about him.

"Shaw, it's not about getting John to put out as you say, it's about giving him something he hasn't received in a long time."

"What? A blowjob? Reese doesn't need rose petals and candles to go down on him, just liquor him up."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Shaw." Of course this woman immediately thought of sex.

"Oh, a handy huh, though that's not as fun as a blowjob for either party."

"I meant romance! No one has romanced him, I suspect in a long while." She smiled softly thinking of her plans tonight. She had numerous ideas for him, keeping him on his toes, and making this his best night of his life and one of hers. Their first night together had been perfect. They had made love several times, it had been magical, loving, and she wanted to create some magic of her own for him tonight.

"Oh god, I know that face, Reese wears a similar one when thinking about you." She mentally snapped out of it to send Shaw a stern look.

They worked to finish prepping her bedroom without further conversation, before going out to help Finch. It took over an hour of them moving, shifting, and placing the candles just right. Finally Shaw, Finch, and Bear all left her place, leaving her time to shower, change, spread the rose petals out, and answer the door whenever her delivery man-Fusco showed up. She exhaled roughly when her cell rang. Great, she didn't have time to answer the phone, she only had about an hour and a half before John would be coming. She smiled softly as she picked it up to see who was calling, seeing it was the man himself. She answered quickly.

"Hey," she greeted placing her phone in the crux of her neck and shoulder so she could slowly decorate her place with the rose petals.

"Hey, Joss." He sounded irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I was set up or something,"

"Why?" she cringed she was terrible at lying, so she'd need to change the subject soon before he figured out her ruse.

"Because I'd rather be anywhere besides where I am," he sounded so dejected she couldn't help but smile at his problem. "I'd rather have to be with Leon, at least it would be more fun," he grumbled.

"Now that is bad," she agreed, knowing how Leon Tao could grate on John's nerves easily. "Where are you at?"

"Well about a half hour outside of the city, finally." She furrowed her brows. Fusco called her to tell her he ditched 'wonder-boy', and was heading back to get her takeout for her, and that she owed him a million favors for this. He had been vague about where he left John at, now she knew why. He left the man she loved out in the middle of nowhere. "Finch claimed I would need Lionel's assistance for a new number which was clue number one, and that he would pick me up. Since Lionel picked me up he's driven me to put some of his suits in the dry cleaners, go to the laundry mat where we wasted almost an hour because he argued with the nice woman that her machine ate his quarter, then he ditched me about an hour ago when we _finally_ got to this new number's location which is close to Oyster Bay."

"Sorry, baby, I don't know what came over Fusco." She murmured moving into her living room decorating the floor and her couch with rose petals.

"He waited until I exited the car after agreeing to enter the bar the number worked at, and peeled out of the parking lot. I called him multiple times, telling his voicemail in great detail how I was going to murder him, and he never did call me back. I had a half of mind to just steal a car, but refrained since it would upset you." Joss sighed as his words warmed her heart. He resisted illegal activity for her, it was so romantic. "So I had to catch a cab back into the city. Then Finch called to tell me the threat to the number was gone." She inwardly groaned. Now she knew why he thought he was being setup. It was clear to anyone with half a brain that he was. Ugh, she should have gone with Shaw's idea of tying him up which would have been less noticeable.

So she downplayed it, and attacked the one statement she could. "Well, honey, no one is going to answer you if you are telling them how they are going to die by your hands."

"You wouldn't know anything about this would you, _honey_?" His tone sounded aggravated, but held a hint of something else, that she couldn't name right at this moment.

"Me, how would I know why Fusco ditched you?" She answered his question with a question. If she said no, he'd hear the truth in her voice.

"To keep me out of the way. What are you doing, you aren't going to too much trouble for this date are you?"

"No, it's reminiscent of our second date." Except for candles lighted everywhere, along with rose petals that were now strewn all over the floor. But she didn't feel he needed to know that in advance. "I promise, John, it was no extra work." Well none she didn't mind putting out for him, so technically it wasn't a lie. She loved loopholes, it made her conscience feel better over lying to him on top of the fact that he was not having a good day thanks to her.

"Good, so what are we having for dinner?"

"You'll find out when you get here," she answered vaguely. She had to end up ordering takeout when she realized there was no way she could cook a meal, set up the ambiance, and get ready all before the date. Besides, she wasn't nearly as a wonderful a cook as John, though she held her own, especially with pasta dishes, but she wasn't revealing to him until he got here that it wasn't home-cooked. If he realized it wasn't home-cooked, he would try to figure out why she couldn't cook the dinner and, with her luck, he'd figure out she had set out to blow his mind with a romantic evening.

"Should I bring dessert?" she grinned at his innocent question. He had no idea he was the dessert. She walked into her bedroom imagining him in it, causing an ache to form just thinking about him in it.

"No, just bring your sexy self and that's all you need to worry about."

"I can't wait to see you," his voice dropped to a low throaty whisper, sending chills up and down her spine. "Be with you, talk with you, be inside you, and loving you all night." It sounded like heaven.

"See you soon, John."

"Bye for now, my love."

* * *

John slid from his car. He had stopped at his place to change for their date at the insistence from Finch. He seemed to think just arriving in his normal suit for tonight was unthinkable. He had agreed when he couldn't take any more of the lecture about proper date etiquette. Shaw had uncharacteristically remained silent, but yet watched him thoughtfully. It left him unsettled.

He made his way to her door before knocking lightly. When she didn't come to answer he knocked a little harder. His phone buzzed with a text, great, just what he needed, a new number. He pulled his phone out to read it, and felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. Joss texted him to come on in, then worry squashed the warm feeling. Why was she texting rather than just answering the door? Was she hurt, did something happen, was someone there to harm her? He nearly broke the door off its hinges as he rushed inside, his hand going for his gun. "JOSS! Joss are you alright?!" he called out slamming the door shut; he stopped in mid-stride when he saw her, and stared unblinkingly.

His eyes roamed over her dazzling body, she was wearing a cyan colored dress that literally popped off her dark, smooth, lovely skin. It was clingy but not nearly as her other few dresses he saw her in, the skirt part reached close to her knees and flowed, the bodice was glittery, and it was sleeveless, instead the fabric wrapped around her neck like a necklace. She was heelless, her dark hair down but she had some clipped back, the bottom curled. He finally noticed the candlelight, it casted soft shadows across her body, he looked around finally seeing everything. Candles quite literally covered the place, rose petals were spread across her floor, she moved closer to him.

"You okay," she asked quietly as she helped remove his jacket taking his gun too, before gently taking his hand to tug him further into her place. He felt a little under dressed in just a dark blue dress shirt sans suit and tie. He hated ties, but he felt like he should have worn one now with how romantic her place was. As he entered her living room the rose petals became abundant. He saw her coffee-table had a vase of roses on it, had rose petals decorating the couch cushions and the space around the table, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses already partially filled. "For dinner I had to order out, I sort of ran out of time." She motioned to the clear Chinese takeout containers resting amongst the wine and roses.

"Why did you do all this?" he asked while allowing her to tug him fully into the room.

"Sit." She pointed to the couch. He arched a brow. "What? You never sat on the couch to eat before?"

"I have, just…why are we?"

"Because my eating area isn't nearly as romantic," she shrugged while he sat down drawing his leg up to sit crossed. "But to answer your question the reason I did this, is because I wanted to."

"I thought you said you didn't go to too much trouble."

"I didn't, I had Shaw and Finch helping me so it was easy."

"Is that why Lionel and I spent the entire afternoon together?"

"Yeah, he took one for the team." She grinned as she sat down beside him, drawing her legs up and under her. "I asked Finch if he knew what you liked to eat from Sheng Wang's, he gave me the low-down. So I ordered your favorite; Shanghai Angus Steak with extra potstickers," she explained as she handed him his container.

"Getting Finch to give away all my secrets?"

"Not all, but you'll tell me the rest." He laughed. "I already know you have an extreme weakness for chocolate, which isn't that big of a reveal since I have the same weakness."

"What did you get?" he watched as she picked up a container for herself.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken, and I plan on stealing some of your potstickers."

"Who says I'll share after the afternoon I had?" he teased as they started eating; she pointed a chopstick at him and batted her eyes at him. "Alright, alright you can have some of my potstickers. And you say I bat my eyes," he murmured before stuffing some of the delicious food into his mouth. She shifted over until her body crowded next to his and rewarded her with a potsticker he delivered to her mouth himself with his chopsticks.

"So, I want some dirt on John Reese."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmmm, celebrity crush, mine is Taye Diggs and Brad Pitt?"

"That's easy, I don't have one, " he answered before popping more food into his mouth. She eyed him incredulously.

"Oh yes you do. Come on, spill."

"No I don't, Joss, I don't exactly watch a lot of TV or movies."

"It's Jennifer Aniston isn't it?" he looked at her. Who was she? He vaguely heard of her before, but he couldn't say he knew what movie she had done. "Oh my god, you have no idea who she is."

"As I said I don't watch much TV or movies. When you're legally dead and are doing suicide missions, watching movies and television shows aren't exactly high on your to-do list."

"That's going to change."

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Yes, John, I got to get you cultured! How am I supposed to cry about The Walking Dead to you if you don't even know what it is." She shook her head. "Do you know about the show called The Bachelor?" he shook his head negative. "How about Scandal?" he shook his head apologetically. "Please tell me you know NCIS." He shrugged his shoulders when her mouth dropped open after she listed a bunch more shows he never heard of before. "Okay, surely you have heard of The Simpsons!"

"It's a cartoon, right."

"Oh boy, I'm dating a man that is living under a rock." He smirked at her incredulous tone, her stunned face, as they continued to eat. "But you watch sports?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"So who is your favorite team of any sport?"

"Seattle Seahawks."

"Why them, is it because you're from Washington?"

"Yes," he agreed. "They look like they are going to be the Superbowl champions."

"No, no, no, no my New England boys are."

"You're a Patriots fan?" He grabbed at his heart. "Oh boy, I'm dating a Patriots fan." She laughed at him as he used similar words as she had done.

"Not really, more of a Brady fan than a Patriots fan, because that man has got a fine butt." He rolled his eyes. "Not as good as yours though." She eyed him slyly, before taking another potsticker from him. "I can't help but wonder about you being in tight little stretchy pants and I get a little hot." She waved a hand in front of her face. "Mmm, mmm, mmmmm, those tight little pants clinging to you in ALL the right spots."

"Not gonna happen, Joss." He assured her.

"Okay, why the need to buzz-kill my fantasy, who was I hurting?"

"You honestly believe I'd wear them?"

"No, but you didn't need to kill my fantasy, so for that I'm stealing another potsticker from you." She snatched another one with a huff. "But then again I have plenty of others that I could get you to do."

"Really now, you think I'm wrapped around your little finger to do whatever you say?" He hated to admit it but it was true. He would do anything she wanted, even wear those damn tight stretchy pants if she wanted him too.

"You don't want me to answer that, John." He snorted while deciding that he was in deep trouble since she knew as well as he did he'd do anything for her. She sighed, putting her empty container of food onto the table before grabbing her wine glass for a sip. He popped the rest of a potsticker into his mouth. "I got this fantasy of having sex on your motorcycle." He gasped, and then choked. "Or up against it." He coughed hard as he grabbed his wine glass chugging down some much needed wine to work the bit of food that went down much too early, down his throat. He glared at her after he wiped at his watery eyes. "What? Like you don't fantasize us doing it at some exotic locale John!"

"If I did I wouldn't blurt it out when you're eating." He didn't want to give her a heart attack while she was eating.

"Where do you fantasize us doing it?" she shifted even closer to him. He leaned back into the couch eyeing her softly.

"In your bed."

"Come on, John, be serious and tell me, I won't laugh." He looked away. He had a fantasy about them but he knew it wouldn't ever be able to come true, which was why he was hesitant to tell her. She lifted a hand to his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Where?"

"Where we met."

"Where we met was a precinct John, we can't have sex at a police station!"

"I know, which is why it's just that, a fantasy," he acknowledged, feeling full. He leaned back gingerly, swirling the liquid in his glass before taking a sip of it. "So what are we having for dessert, Joss?" he asked hoping she had gotten something chocolate. He noticed a flicker of something cross her face, he wanted to say mischievous, but it was gone in a flash that he couldn't really put a name to it.

"You'll find out soon enough," she assured him.

"So what is all this?" he motioned around him to the rose petals littering the floor, to the candles lighting her homey townhome.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why did you go through this much trouble for me?"

"I told you it was no extra trouble."

"Okay fine, why did you do this when you could have easily not done it and I'd enjoy it just the same?" he changed to different tactics to get a straight answer from her. Joss, who was sitting beside him on the couch put her wine down before taking his and placing it next to hers on the coffee-table, and scooted over closer to him. She looped her arms around his neck, settling her fine ass against him, and her legs were stretched out across the rest of the couch. She looked content now as she sat in his lap.

"Because I wanted to romance you tonight. I knew if you knew what I was planning you'd tell me not to bother, or you'd show up before it was setup and making me cancel my plans."

"I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are."

"Joss," he sighed painfully. She never listened to him. She was stubborn and she stubbornly believed in the best in him. "I don't deserve you, so you could have gotten fast food and worn sweats; I wouldn't have cared. I would get to be with you. That's all I care about." She twisted some of his hair between her fingers. He eyed her, before she wiggled a little in his lap, making his brain take a serious hit and all the blood flow quickly traveled south.

"What will it take to get you to believe that you are better than what you believe you are? John, I love you and I get you feel unworthy at times, but it's only in your mind. What I see is a good man that deserves more than the hand he was dealt."

"I was dealt a good hand, Joss I just chose to throw it away."

"Why are you so stubborn?" She huffed, and he smiled softly, looking into her beautiful brown gaze. She mumbled something before her mouth crashed onto his. He sighed as he kissed her back just as hungrily. He lifted his hands up to tangle in her hair as her tongue tangled with his. She wiggled a little in his lap, making him gasp into her mouth, and she finally managed to turn her body so she was facing him and her legs were on each side of his hips. She pushed out of the kiss and leaned her head back, giving him access to her neck. "John, you make it so damned hard to keep to my plans." He palmed her breasts through her dress, loving her soft moan.

"What plans?" he murmured against her delectable neck.

"My lovely plans of romancing the hell out of you." He laughed at her choice of words before his laughter turned into a moan as she rotated her hips again, grinding down into him.

"Joss, I want you."

"Oh I know you want me," she grinned, gazing down into his eyes with a hot and sexy look. "I still got that tour I want to go on that you promised," she purred. He groaned as she ground into him, his hands on her hips trying to cease the movements or speed them up, he wasn't sure which at the moment. Her mouth caught his, her hands in his hair, her tongue in his mouth, and her body was incessantly rubbing his. He grabbed her breasts again and she pushed out of the kiss, climbing off of him. "Let's go." Wait a minute, she wanted it right now?

"How about we take this tour later?" he reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her to the couch again. He was going to push her beneath him, kiss her all over, tear her clothes off, and enter her, loving her all night. He would see to it to make sure she had no complaints.

"Nope! Remember you promised I got to do anything I wanted on _**my**_ tour." He did remember, he just figured she was too sexed up to remember it. This was payback time for teasing her so long. He allowed her to tug him to his feet, to take him on the useless tour of her place. He was anticipating what she was going to do. But instead of taking him to the kitchen, or to her bedroom, she took him to the middle of the room they currently were in. He was standing in the large quantity of rose petals on the floor, because she positioned them that way. "Take your shirt off."

"Tour is over?" Thank god she abandoned this idea, he was so ready to be inside her, he reached out to grab her but she took a step back shaking her head.

"I never said this was a tour of my apartment." His brows furrowed and then it dawned on him, his already growing erection hardened painfully.

"Then of what?" he sounded hoarse.

"Of your body," she murmured, eyeing him up and down. "Take your shirt off, John," she repeated succinctly. He watched her as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt at her command.

"Do I get to take a tour of yours?"

"Maybe." She circled him slowing, her hand brushing his butt, feeling him tense from her light touch. He had his shirt undone, sliding it off before reaching for his undershirt, yanking it over his head laying it on the floor with his other shirt. She was standing behind him, her hands resting on his hips while his arms hung by his sides. He felt her press her lips against his spine. She tongued a long jagged scar he had gotten during an intense interrogation when he was captured and while awaiting Kara to arrive to save him. He moaned when her hand dropped from his hip to caress him through his pants.

He bit his lip to tell her that her tour was over, then yank her to her bedroom. He had promised her this, had promised she could do whatever she wished. He was a man of his word, he just hoped she would grow tired of this little tour, and agree to hop into bed soon. He leaned his head back a little as she continued to stroke him lightly through his pants for a few more minutes. She seemed to be done with his back because she walked around to stand directly in front of him.

"Tour over?" he asked roughly, hopeful.

"Not by a long shot." She shook her head, grabbing his hand, lifting it up. She eyed his middle finger before inserting it into her mouth and sucked. He groaned lightly as he throbbed while he watched her. She had dancing eyes as her tongue slid up and down the length of his finger in her mouth. She eased it in and out of her mouth much like she would with his penis, making him rock hard. He was fully erect, and more than ready for her. She released his finger before immediately sucking onto his index finger. "Mmmmm," she moaned with his finger in her mouth before releasing it.

"Joss," his voice was getting husky and so raspy he barely recognized it. Her smile grew wicked as she tugged his hand down, sliding it under her dress, and he immediately grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to him, and kissed her passionately. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She pressed his middle finger against her intimately, but removed his hand from her when he stroked her. She shoved out of the kiss.

"Nu-uh, I control this, not you." He trembled, was she really asking him to not consciously seek to pleasure her and allow her to move his hand erotically against her? He wasn't sure he could restrain himself from plunging his fingers into her already wet, getting wetter by the second, sex. He wanted to bury his mouth between his legs, make her scream his name over and over again. "Understand, John?"

"I'm not sure if I can handle not pleasuring you," he admitted, silently begging her to relent.

"Well you'll have to. This is **my** tour, and I want to control your wet fingers against my pussy." She purred, making him shudder. She was too sexy with her dirty talk, with her actions; he was sure he wasn't going to survive tonight. He relaxed his hand allowing it to go limp in hers, and she pressed it against herself, making her sigh. She had her fingers pushing on his, rubbing her clitoris. She moved her hips closer, she moaned, and he caught her mouth with his. If he couldn't be in control of this, he was going to at least kiss her. He sunk his tongue deep into her mouth, swallowing her cries, as she sped up his hand against her, and her wetness was coating his fingers before they felt drenched in her. Her hips bucked, he felt her spasms beneath his fingers knowing her orgasm was rocketing through her, and he was helpless to prolong it because he couldn't control the movements of his hand. He wanted to pinch her clitoris, sink his fingers deep into her wet core, finger fuck her til she was panting and begging him to take her. She pushed out of the kiss moaning his name, before freeing his hand beneath her dress.

"Please," he whimpered, licking his lips.

"Only since you were such a good boy to listen to my rules." She lifted his hand and he got to lick his fingers. It was her turn to shudder and her eyes grew darker with desire, watching him lick his fingers free of her. He moaned, loving her taste. Most men probably hated it, but not him, not when it came to her. He was so aroused his body felt like molten lava; his cock was harder than steel and he was more than ready to fuck her senseless.

"Tour over, so I can be inside you?"

"No, absolutely not, John; I still haven't toured your entire body." She tsked him, unbuckling his belt before going for the button and zipper. "Better be careful, as I don't want to injure this guy," She murmured with a smirk. He nodded, his erection was straining so hard against his underwear and dress pants he was stretching the fabric. He wanted to be in her this instant. He flexed his muscles, opening and closing his hands into fists as she slowly worked the button free, before carefully unzipping his pants over his bulge. "Step out of your shoes." He did as she asked as she held his pants up for him. She kicked them aside before pushing his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them for her, before she squatted down taking his socks off his feet. "There are my sexy feet."

"Joss," she looked up and her mouth was level with his erection that was pressing his boxer-briefs up. She smiled lovingly at him. "Don't..." he groaned when he was sure she was going to touch him. But instead she stood up to circle him.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't touch. I plan on touring everything," she promised, standing behind him again wrapping an arm around and cupping him. He moaned. "Including this guy." She released him fingering the elastic of his boxer-briefs. She helped lower them, they fell to his ankles, and he jumped when he felt her bite his butt cheek. Her breasts pressed into the backs of his thighs, her nipples hard and straining through her dress. "You got a perfect ass, you know that, John?" She sighed, trailing her tongue along his butt cheek.

"So do you." She didn't bother responding to him, she was busy licking, kissing, and biting at his ass. She slid her tongue up his spine as she rose to her feet, making him feel like her personal lollipop and favorite flavor. She stepped away from him, rounding to face him again, her eyes on his straining penis that was impatiently waiting for her attention.

"You're so hot," she moaned, lifting her gaze up before she caught his mouth with hers. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back brutally. His lips were harsh on hers, his tongue demanding more of her, and he desperately clasped her in a tight grip he was sure was going to bruise her in its intensity.

Joss felt like she was being yanked through him as he ate at her mouth, nearly devouring her, his teeth brushing her lip painfully. She pushed out of the kiss to settle him down. She had lots more in store for him and her. She was so wet, in need, and tingly she could come again with a hot whisper of her name from him. He was allowing her free reign even though she saw the tension he was under. He wanted to throw her onto her bed and fuck her mercilessly. Under normal circumstances she'd think it perfect, but she was promised this tour, she was getting it. She stared into his face; his eyes were a sexy near black color. He was so aroused. She grabbed his hand.

"Let's climb in bed," she purred and his eyes perked up at that. He nearly took her shoulder out of its socket, yanking her towards her stairs. John being completely naked in front of her was unlawful. But she didn't even get a chance to enjoy the view because she was running to keep up with him. "Slow down," she murmured, which he struggled to comply with.

Slow down, how, when he was going to finally have her under him? He needed this so badly. But he forced himself to. He allowed her to pull him by the hands into her bedroom, he saw that it was littered with candles and rose petals too. She pulled the comforter back, his gaze on her rounded ass. He decided he'd waited long enough and pushed her onto the bed just as she turned around.

"John…" she gasped as he climbed on top of her holding her hands to the mattress, pressing his mouth onto hers hungrily, sliding a knee between her legs. She moaned hotly beneath him. He shifted, grabbing her two hands into one of his so he could undo the back of her dress at the neck. She struggled beneath him. "Get off me," she demanded as he broke the kiss to concentrate on the small hooks at the back of her neck, smiling with success when he got the fabric to part. He tugged the useless dress down, lowering it to expose her breasts to him, and sucked a tight nipple into his mouth. She cried out, he let go of her hands and slid a hand beneath her dress to caress her, while the other slid to her other breast to give it attention.

He was a bad boy, she decided, as her thoughts about getting John beneath her nearly fled. He was sucking at her nipples, playing with her wet core, and nearly every functioning thought fled her. But she was determined to be on top, and the one calling the shots here, not him. She gathered all her strength, using her hands, and hips to roll them over until he was pinned beneath her. She distracted him by pushing her breasts near his face, without him realizing what she was reaching for. He was happy with sucking on her nipples making her groan loudly. She snapped the cuffs around his wrists before pushing away.

He was in a fog until she pushed back, had an evil grin on her face, and his arms were immobile. His wrists were cuffed to her headboard, he was always aware of his surroundings, but he had been so fixated on her he hadn't realized what the devil incarnate he was in love with was doing. He looked at her in shock.

"Let me out of this," he ground out.

"I have the rest of my tour to experience, which I can't do if you are going to be a naughty boy and not listen."

"How about I promise not to grab you?"

"Too late for that; besides, what I plan on doing to you, you would stop me." She grinned as she slinked down his body. He tugged on the cuffs, glaring down at her as she sat between his legs. Her small hands playing with his muscles of his upper thighs where they joined with his lower torso, almost as if massaging them while ignoring his standing-at-attention cock right in front of her.

"You had this planned," he hissed through his teeth, when she put her hands on either side of his hips to lean down and kiss his chin, pressing against him sensually. Her breasts rubbed his lower abdomen, while his cock lay between them.

"Yes," she grinned giving his chin a sweet kiss before sitting back up, to rub his thighs again. "I have leg restraints too; though if you continue to be a good boy, I won't have to put them on."

"You don't," he replied, he hoped, he feared.

"I do." She grinned nodding her head towards her nightstand. He shifted his head, groaning, seeing black ties, and decided he was in deep shit. Whatever she wanted to do, she knew he would stop her, and that left him feeling even more aroused. He shifted his gaze to look back at her.

"What do you plan on doing to me, Joss?" he whispered. She shifted, climbing off the bed to push her dress down leaving herself naked before him.

"Eat you up," she climbed back onto the bed sitting beside him. She laid down, capturing his mouth with hers, while she let her left hand slide down his body. He gasped into her mouth when he felt her part her fingers around the base of his penis before sliding her hand back up his abdomen, chest, and finally cupping his cheek. She pushed out of the kiss. "You know how you said I was your favorite dessert, well baby, you're mine." She licked her tongue across his nipple, catching it between her teeth, biting hard making him jump. She continued her downward exploration of his body, quite literally licking and kissing every inch. She tickled his hips with her fingertips, while she tongued his naval. He moved his hands, testing them against the cuffs. When she licked the head of his cock, he thought his vision blurred. He twisted his hands in the cuffs, when she wrapped a tiny hand around him to hold him steady for her.

"I-I…" he paused when he realized he was having a hard time thinking straight, so aroused for her. She kept her licks teasing just his tip, she traced his slit with her tongue making him groan and rotate his hips. "I…Joss," he leaned his head up to watch her. Her hair was swept off to one side giving him a nice look between his legs, watching as she licked her tongue down his shaft. He leaned his head back as she traced down then back up his length. Oh, the agony, he thought, beautiful sweet agony.

"So hard and so soft at the same time, it's a perfect balance." She murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss against him, before she cupped his balls, making him curse. "Someone's super close, isn't he," she purred as he struggled in his restraints, her breath was tickling his shaft. He moaned as she licked him again, she inserted just the head of his thick penis in her mouth and sucked. His hips jerked up, while she determinedly pushed them down.

"Joss, I'm too close I want to be inside you when I come," he begged, he didn't care. It seemed his words went in one ear and out the other as she never stopped. Her tongue was wrapped around him as she sucked on him again before fully engulfing him into her mouth. His breath caught as she took him as far as she could. He didn't think she could take him all in, he wasn't egotistical but he knew the math, his cock was much bigger than her pretty mouth was. He pulled hard on the cuffs feeling the metal digging into his skin, then she began humming while steadily moving up and down on him, licking him, and he trembled as the feeling of being in her mouth was too good. She sat back for a moment pressing her cheek against him, while holding him.

"I want my dessert."

"Which is?" He forced out between clenched teeth.

"You coming in my mouth." He shook his head.

"No, I want-" She stared up at him before taking him into her mouth again which made him moan and stop speaking. The tension in him was growing to an extreme high he wasn't sure how much more of her tour he could handle without coming, her lips worked down his shaft steadily, and sucked hard. He stiffened, and all thoughts of stopping her fled his brain. "Oh god, Joss, I'm about to…." He gasped as his hips jerked, and she stubbornly held him down. Then suddenly her mouth was off of him.

"No you're not," she murmured, clamping down hard on his perineum. She smiled at him like she wasn't some damned vixen before licking his tip at the precum that gathered there, making him groan again; but with her hand clamping down hard on him she stopped him from coming. After several minutes, she released him. He trembled as he felt the tension simmering through his body, he was panting, his cock throbbed, and he worked his jaw. He needed release. "Hey, it does work." She grinned.

"Joss," his voice was hoarse. He felt her pressing soft kisses to his sweaty body, not touching his cock that was aching for her to finish what she started. She moaned as she licked his trembling and warm body. "I-I need you."

"Mmmm, I know you do, darling," she told him sympathetically, making matters even worse. She trailed her tongue up and down his stomach, his muscles bunching, and the feeling of teetering on the edge was slowly fading, leaving him feeling incredibly frustrated while throbbing madly for her. "I have this perverse idea of having the big, strong, John Reese, reduced to being a mindless mess of need for me."

"Joss, I want to be inside you."

"And you will... once I get my dessert," she assured him as she wrapped her hand tightly around his cock making him groan as he tugged on his cuffs again, as he twisted his hips a bit to stop her torturous glide of her hand up and down his pulsating shaft. "Damn it, John, you are so hot, twisting and writhing." She leaned down capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and his breath caught as she stroked him harder. She sat back, pressing kisses to his chin, neck, his hard nipples, to his navel, before slithering down between his legs again.

"Please," he whispered never having a woman be so in control over him before, and he loved it. But only with her.

"I haven't finished my tour, John." She grinned as she released his throbbing penis to focus on his balls. Shit. He closed his eyes as she sucked on them, while she teased his perineum with her fingers, making him gasp at the sensations it caused. She tickled there, before raising up to trace a bulging vein in his penis. She paused. "I think I fully toured everything especially your glorious penis, John, traced every vein, licked every inch of you."

"Thank god," he could barely speak. The need for release was taking every function away from him.

"Then again some tours need another go around to make sure you've seen everything there is to offer." She slid him a wicked smile, her eyes were dark with desire, and he watched her lower her mouth back to his cock. She kissed his tip before licking the head, much like she had when she first started this. She sat back eyeing him. "You look so good like this, John, and all mine." She grinned while he watched her, wishing he could touch her. Her nipples were so tight, he could smell her arousal, and he wanted to be inside her and pounding his way to the orgasm that would take less than a minute to reach. "I have a feeling when I slide you inside me I'll be coming in moments." She admitted. "But first it's time for my dessert."

"Wait, Joss, please, how about I be inside you…" she shook her head as she grabbed him tightly in her hand left hand and set back on him. Her mouth was aggressive as she sucked on him; her tongue was trailing up and down him, seeking him to lose it; while her hand that was holding him steady, caressing his base. Her other hand slid between his legs first playing with his balls, before rubbing sensually against his perineum which was a tried and true method. He couldn't fight off the feeling, he tried, and he twisted and struggled. His orgasm was rushing forward; he stiffened, unable to stop it. "Oh god, Joss." He cried loudly as he thrust his hips up and she held his hips. He came with a loud shout of her name, as she sucked hard on him. He felt himself emptying into her mouth, while she sucked and swallowed all that she could. He lost himself in the sensations, forgetting he wanted to be inside her; he allowed himself to be mindless to anything but the pleasure she gave him. When she wrung every last drop of his cum from him was when she slid his limp cock from her glorious wet and warm mouth with a small look of sadness as she patted him. He shook and trembled as he came off his high.

"Damn John, you're delicious, my favorite treat." He shuddered. She laid down beside him, stroking his stomach that was steadily lifting and falling at a rapid pace.

"Are you planning on uncuffing me anytime soon?" His demand was ragged.

"Maybe, just not yet." He sighed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll grab me."

"Damn right I will. You think I can lay here knowing I came without getting you there."

"So gentlemanly, so sweet to think about my needs, but John did you ever stop to think that I want to pleasure you for once. You took care to know what makes me tick, what makes me come, and you took care to learn my favorite spots. Well tonight is my turn to learn yours. I already learned what makes you come in my mouth. You enjoy a fast, and hard rhythm that leaves you little to no choice of stopping. You are helpless when I touch you here." She slid her hand between his legs trailing a finger over his perineum and he moaned. "See, so responsive." He could feel a stirring in his cock already. He tried to struggle free of her touching. "Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?" she teased as she wrapped her hand around him, to stroke him sensually.

"Nowhere since I'm cuffed to the bed," he snarled.

"Temper, temper," she purred catching his mouth with hers before sliding his bottom lip free from her lips. "You're just grouchy because I cuffed you while you were distracted. This will teach you for being so smug when you told me you figured out my spots, and then used them on me, turning me to mush; now it's my turn." John wasn't really angry, he just wanted to be free of the cuffs so he could grab her to even the score out a bit. She seemed determined to pleasure him, but she didn't realize giving her pleasure made him the happiest. He wanted to show her how much he truly cherished her. She had so often been used, been overlooked, and been treated poorly. He wanted to show her he wouldn't ever get complacent with her, or come to expect anything. He loved her, and he wanted to show it to her, give her it repeatedly.

She leaned her body into him, making him gasp. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she leaned up, he felt her wetness as his thigh slid between her spread legs as she climbed closer to him. Her mouth was on his neck where she could reach since his arms were in the way, sucking hard. Her hand was still stroking him as she swirled her tongue on his neck while she sucked. Her hand tightened, pumping harder, and her mouth lifted from his neck.

"I've been thinking about this morning when you propped me up like a ragdoll and fucked me senseless, John," she whispered against his lips, taking his mouth with hers for a brief moment before continuing to speak. He felt his cock stiffening. "I got this wish for you to enter me from behind, your hands biting into my skin as you slam into me." He shuddered as her words wrapped around him, while her hand stroked him, taking her time with a flick of the wrist to twist on the head of his cock. "That's it baby, get hard for me." She snickered. He couldn't get away from her.

"Joss, I'm middle aged." She smiled as she continued to touch him.

"You might be middle aged, but you are definitely a man." She teased. "Remember, your tour, John? How you took me place after place in your apartment making me cry your name loudly." She was rubbing against him, her words were floating image after image of making her scream in pleasure, and meant as nothing but a ploy to make him erect again. "I get hot thinking about you burying your mouth between my legs, pleasuring me, sucking on me, and making me twist with need." He shuddered as her touch grew firmer. Joss slid from beside him to tease his tip as she stroked him. Joss fitted her lips against where the head met his shaft licking the underside of his cock. She tickled his balls, and before long he was erect.

He groaned in sensuous agony while she looked triumphant.

"Well, well, well, look at the middle aged man, hard for me again." She teased as she reached for a condom.

"Please let me out of the cuffs." He batted his eyes at her, making her laugh as he squirmed in his bindings. "My arms are starting to fall asleep."

"Nice try, batting those pretty blue eyes at me, it isn't working this time. I got you right where I want you and I'm not letting you wiggle away that easily." She opened the packet, pulling out the condom. She smiled down at him before setting to work to roll the condom on him. John, shifted as she took her sweet time rolling it on, by the time she was finished he was huffing and puffing trying to ignore the throbbing ache he had again. "Be honest, did you enjoy my tour?" she sounded unsure now, like she wanted his approval of what she did. His eyes sought hers.

"Joss, you blew my mind away with your sexiness."

"Yeah?" she sounded so shy, like she was worried he was upset or hated what she did. He cursed the men that came before him for making this very confident woman insecure in the bedroom. "I wanted it to be something no woman ever did with you."

"Well I can assure you, Joss, no woman ever cuffed me to their bed and had their way with me," he assured her, sensitive to her uncertainty. "I'd never let them." Her eyes shone bright at the level of trust he showed her, and she smiled before taking his mouth with hers in a gentle kiss. He let out a startled cry into her mouth when she impaled herself unexpectedly on him in one downward thrust of her hips, sending him deep into her. He broke the kiss to moan her name loudly, watching her through slitted eyes noting the way she bit her lip. "You're in pain." He growled as she hadn't moved, and then realized why she wasn't moving and it wasn't pain. He could read the pleasure on her face.

"No, I…" he could tell she was teetering on the verge of her orgasm so he lifted his hips to help her tumble over the abyss. She hissed sitting down on him hard to refuse him to move. "Don't move, just let me ease away from the edge." She shuddered and he had no intentions of doing that. To hell with getting leg restraints, he rotated his hips beneath her even with her pressure on his hips and he loved the cry she made. Her ass rested on him as she took him all the way, her body was immune to her thoughts of getting away from the drawing closer orgasm because her hips lifted a little and lowered back onto him. His name was whispered from her as he felt spasms rock her. Her back arched, her hands rested on his stomach as she tipped her head back as she sang out her orgasm. She was hot as hell. Her desperate sex clasped and clenched him inside her. He watched as she rode out the orgasm, just lying beneath her, panting with need. His cock was throbbing by the time she was coming off the high.

"I love you Joss." She eyed him but didn't say anything. She leaned down putting her hands on each side of his up raised arms and kissed him pouring all her love into it. She sat up, before moving on top of him, and fast. He groaned watching her ride him. "Un-cuff me please, I need to touch you."

"No, you're coming just like this." She assured, her rhythm was hard and fast. Her breasts made soft noises in time with her quick movements. He planted his heels on the mattress and urged his hips up to slam into her more fully on each of her downward thrusts. She smiled as he moaned. "That's it, John, let go." He shuddered, feeling himself careening toward the edge himself. He thrust up while she thrust down and he stiffened as her name was a loud roar from him. He felt himself jerk inside her as his orgasm kick started and flowed from him. He saw stars, he was sure of it, and black did lace his vision before his body slumped back to the bed.

She lifted up and off of him, he slid free of her wonderful and torturous body. She pulled the used condom off of him, disposing it in what must be a nearby wastebasket she had, and kissed him sweetly. Joss, grabbed a key and undid the cuffs, his hands fell to the mattress heavily. He hadn't been kidding when he said his arms were falling asleep. "That was amazing," he whispered as he pulled her down for a kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, John." She teased her tongue into his mouth before sitting back, watching him yawn. "Poor middle aged baby, ready for beddy-bye, isn't he." She teased and he was too tired to even give her a witty retort. "Go to sleep, I promise when you wake up you'll have something good to eat." Her tone promised something really intoxicating, he watched her through hooded eyes as she climbed out of bed.

"You?" he whispered as his lids grew heavy. John was having a hard time staying away, when she reappeared in his line of vision she held a wash cloth.

"Chocolate." She said instead.

"Mmmm my favorite, chocolate covered Joss." He barely got out as he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note: I hope I didn't lose anyone on the way down here with the length of this story I just found myself writing more and more. I'm sort of sad now knowing that Never Close Our Eyes is truly over well then again it was technically over a while back since this is just a companion piece but still! It's a little sad.

I promised myself I wouldn't tell you loyal readers, reviewers, followers, and or favoriters(new word alert) wanting it to be a surprise for you guys, but I can't keep a Careese secret so I have a very long project with Careese waiting in the wings. I'm hopeful you guys are down for it I can't give away all the gory deets so I will give you the title: **Careese Themes ** is what you wanna look out for sometime soon. It is so long *cough-100 chapters-cough* I will be posting my additional stories I have amongst it. You guys are gonna be on a Careese overload.

Thank you to everyone that read this, will favorite or review(including you guest reviewers I truly wish I could respond to you), I appreciate it!


End file.
